Shared Bonds
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Being an owner of an object becomes more meaningful if you share it with another person. A series of oneshots about our favorite pairs and the everyday objects that connect them to each other. Pair Two: SanadaYukimura - Notebook
1. TezukaFuji: Umbrella

This is the start of the oneshot series I'm making. I got the idea when I was cooking our family dinner. Yes, I can cook, because my sister can't even cook an egg to save her life, and my older sister and our parents are busy with their jobs... and so I got designated with evening family dinners for fear that we would all starve to death. I also know how to clean the house, do the dishes and babysit my youngest sibling... and pretty soon I would start laundering and ironing our clothes as well... I know I act like a housewife, so no more comments, okay?

... Anyway, thanks for all the support guys, including the reviews, alerts and favorites. You didn't make me feel like an outsider just because I'm a guy who happens to like boy's love. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

* * *

**I: TezukaFuji - Umbrella**

It was raining hard on the streets of Tokyo city, and a lone figure moved quickly against the heavy downpour, his schoolbag over his head, school clothes quickly becoming wet.

"Mou… and I didn't even bring an umbrella today…" He muttered to himself, quickly dodging the approaching people, who, he thought with slight envy, are completely covered with a raincoat or under an umbrella, if not slightly damp.

He found refuge under an awning of a closed store, but he was already half-drenched, and was starting to shiver slightly from the cold. He looked up to the sky, still finding the cloud's swirls of dark grey and the deep rumble of thunder not too far off. The rain poured down mercilessly and he inched closer towards the stall, pressing his back against the shop window as the wind howled, occasionally blowing the direction of the rain to him. At this rate, he would never be able to go home…

The streets were deserted, and the people were making themselves scare, no doubt trying to escape the anger of the storm. He pulled his school jacket closer to him, trying to keep himself warm, despite the fact that it was more wet than dry. The situation looking more hopeless by the second, with a resigned sigh, he decided to just wait until the rain would stop, sitting down on the cold, damp pavement, hugging his knees close to him, staring out into the rain.

Briefly he wondered about his teammates. With a smile, he could almost envision two of his kouhai riding out in the rain, with the older one pedaling his life out of his bicycle, while the younger one holding on to the other teen's shoulders for dear life as the second year would, without fail, probably skid once or twice on the road, with one almost crashing into an incoming car. And then he shifted his thoughts to his ever hyper, cheerful and bubbly best friend, who was probably with his doubles partner slash boyfriend-to-be, either, with a sudden twinge of jealousy, walking home together under one umbrella or already hanging out, warm and comfortable, in one of their homes, deciding to sleep over, since the rain wasn't letting up yet. His partner-in-torture was probably passing his time in the science laboratory, concocting god-knows-what for another one of their tennis practices. The said partner's protégé was most likely jogging in the rain, the weather not particularly affecting him in any way. His own occasional doubles partner would be in his home by now, closing up their shop. With all of his teammates accounted for, the only one left would be…

Ah. A bittersweet emotion rose to his chest and he chuckled. Out of all the people he thought about, this was the only person that he had no idea where he would be at this moment. He might be in the tennis courts, in the student council room, or even outside, walking home. And it was ironic, seeing as the other teen was the male that he was always paying attention to.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. Just the full name sent shivers to his spine. He laid his arms on top of his knees, hiding the sudden blush that appeared on his cheeks. But thankfully, the gesture warmed him up greatly, and he exhaled a breath, only for it to come out as a tiny puff of smoke.

He looked and felt like a runaway teenager. He a spasm of cold washed through him and he shivered, tucking his knees closer around him, trying to preserve body warmth. He laid his chin over his arms, clutching his biceps tightly, wishing that he was back in his own home, warm and preferably drinking a cup of hot chocolate that his older sister elevated to an art.

A shadow loomed over him and he looked up, blinking as his daydream dissolved into the cold, harsh reality. He squinted against the rain, only to gape, his eyes snapping open, as he recognized the person standing in front of him.

"Tezuka." He finally breathed out.

The tall captain of the Seigaku regulars towered over him, staying dry under the umbrella that was over his head. His was the epitome of cool, his face expressionless except for his eyes, which were looking down at him with an emotion that he cannot place.

Then silently, Tezuka placed the umbrella over his head, leaving the captain to the mercy of the hard hitting rain. He was immediately drenched, uniform and bag included, but his hold on the umbrella's handle was firm, covering the tensai from the onslaught of the storm. With his other hand, he reached out, an invitation for the tensai to stand up with his help, keeping the umbrella in place.

"I'll walk you home."

The simple words were enough to jostle the tensai out of his shock. Slowly, almost hesitant, he straightened out and clasped the teen's warm hand in his own ice cold ones. Tezuka tugged, and he gingerly stood up, already half-numb with the cold.

But he smiled genuinely, not letting go of Tezuka's hand as they resumed walking to each of their homes in tranquil silence, under one umbrella, despite the fact that both of them were already wet from head to toe.

* * *

This is a series of different pairings and the 'objects' they share. Mostly I would write about my OTPs, but all of you are welcome to suggest any pairing that you might want me to do. All I need is the shared object and the pair itself. But I may not do it immediately, seeing as I still have... some household work I that do now.

Next Pair: SanadaYukimura - Notebook

Read, review, and if you want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20_


	2. SanadaYukimura: Notebook

Hello again. The second chapter is here, and it's my OTP this time. Originally, the object should have been "Notes", as in note writing during class, but I got sidetracked and so I changed it to a "Notebook" instead.

Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

Warnings: Cavity-inducing fluff. Some lame try on poetry (My sister is loads better than I am at poems). Alpha Pair, some typos, maybe OOC.

* * *

**SanadaYukimura: Notebook**

It was another day in the tennis courts of Rikkaidai. The regulars have just finished their afternoon training and were currently in the lockers, already going to retire for the day. Naturally, the room was nothing but ordered chaos, with Niou and Marui forcing Akaya to take a cold shower, the said kouhai trying very much to escape his senpais' 'evil plans', with Yagyuu and Jacakal trying to restrain their respective doubles partners. Yanagi, on the other hand, was watching the scene rather amusedly, and Sanada was rubbing his temples, deliberately ignoring his teammates to stop the inevitable implosion of his head.

With a heavy sigh, Sanada rubbed his still wet hair briskly with a towel, just having gotten out of the shower. And it was a good thing too, since the moment he got out Niou and Marui were pushing Akaya inside, much to the protests of the second year. Shirtless, slightly damp, he made his way to his locker, weaving against the usual tennis carnage (with a well timed duck as Akaya's shoes went flying over his head). Having arrived in his personal bubble of space unharmed (for the most part), he went to change into his school uniform in peace, hearing the regulars' usual rowdiness behind him.

"Genichirou!" Hearing his name called, he looked up questioningly, as he recognized the familial voice too well. Beside him, the titular captain of the team was smiling softly at him, looking tired but happy, as he stayed behind at the courts to practice against the newly-created wall alone. Briefly Sanada wondered if the poor wall had started to crumble already, as the last time the blue-haired teen practiced, the wall was found to be nothing but rubble the next day, causing the school to build a new one.

It must have shown on his face, because the captain laughed softly and assured him, "Don't worry. I didn't hit the tennis balls too hard this time." Sanada made a non-committal sound and proceeded to dress himself, already having perfected the art of multitasking. When you have Yukimura Seiichi for a captain, this becomes a necessity.

"Oh!" Yukimura's exclamation of surprise immediately made his eyes snap up in worry. "What's wrong?" He asked, buttoning up his white collared polo.

"I left my notes in Chemistry at my desk..." Yukimura explained softly, starting to bite his lower lip, a habit that he developed in their younger years. He was rummaging inside his school bag, looking anxious. "And sensei said that we would have a test tomorrow…"

Without another word Sanada delved into his own school bag and produced one of his notebooks, giving them to the captain. "Take mine then."

Yukimura straightened up, surprised by his vice-captain's suggestion. "Are you sure?" He asked, sounding unsure, his hand hovering hesitatingly. "Sensei might give you the same test tomorrow, and you won't be able to study for it."

"It's okay. I've studied it already during break." The last sentence was a lie, but such a worried look wasn't fit to seen on the captain's beautiful face. And while he usually understood the concepts of the science, imagining Yukimura's despairing face wouldn't help him study _at all_. And so he all but pushed it into Yukimura's hands. "I really don't mind, Seiichi. You need it more than I do."

"Really? You saved me!" The other teen took the dark blue notebook out of Sanada's hands, clutching it close to his chest. "Thank you!"

Knowing his teacher, the man would definitely give the test tomorrow, but seeing Yukimura's relieved and happy smile was enough to make up for the failing grade that me might have.

Sanada couldn't help but smile slightly as the captain moved about, the worry and tension from his body completely gone now. He didn't have any regrets about lending his notebook, since seeing his best friend happy and content was one of his highest priorities in life. There was another reason for his actions, but he would give a Tarundoru!slap© for the person that mentioned it.

Placing his rudimentary black cap on top of his head, he was finally done changing. The other regulars were nowhere near done, and Yukimura told him to go home ahead. Sanada nodded and bade the others goodbye, not realizing that Yanagi had accompanied him outside.

"Are you sure, Genichirou?" The data master's voice cut through his thoughts quickly and Sanada looked at his best friend, who looked thoughtful.

"About what, Renji?"

"About giving Seiichi that notebook."

"Of course. What about it?" The Master's lips quirked into a sly smile.

"Have you forgotten that it was the notebook where you openly tell your feelings about Seiichi?"

The words took a moment to register in Sanada's head. And when it did, his expression was nothing short of priceless.

But the damage was done.

-/-

Yukimura hummed a tune, flipping through the pages of Sanada's Chemistry notebook. He had to admit, Sanada was more diligent in taking notes than he was. Not only did he write what was on the board, he also jutted down some of the teacher's words and had all of the lectures carefully organized. It made studying the subject easier, and Yukimura was grateful for that.

He reclined back in his study chair, massaging his aching neck and back as he took a break from studying. The equations and the memorizations were killing him. You don't need this kind of topics when you're on your way to becoming a professional tennis player. And to add the fact that it was one of Yukimura most hated subjects didn't make studying the subjects easier.

Hey, it wasn't his fault for sleeping during the lecture (hence the reason why he didn't have any notes about the lesson that day). It was unbearably boring, and he certainly couldn't tell Sanada _that_, could he?

Thinking about his vice-captain made him frown slightly. He felt guilty about tricking the capped teen into sharing his notes with him. And Sanada was just so _sincere_ about it, and knowing that made him feel worse. He had to make it up for him, somehow. If the teacher would give Sanada the same test the next day he would most probably have a failing grade because of him, and there was no way that he would let that happen.

Sighing, he leafed through the pages again, settling himself into a more comfortable position. The last pages caught his attention, however.

He had to smile. It seemed that Sanada, in his spare time, draws stick figures of his friends and his teammates. He immediately recognized his own; who else would have a headband and wavy hair? And then he saw a capped stick figure with a little speech bubble yelling 'Tarundoru!' to a cluster of stick figures (who, strangely, looked like the regulars) running their laps.

He suddenly started to giggle. He found these little doodles extremely adorable. Who would've thought that the uptight Sanada would have an artistic bone in his body? Curious, he turned another page just to see if the drawing extended to there.

His eyes widened as he stared at the page, reading its contents. Pools of red tinted his cheeks as he blushed profusely, unable to believe what he was seeing at first.

Shorts stanzas of Sanada's self-made poems littered the page, usually a two liner sentence, but there are completed ones…

… All centered on _him_.

Not only is Sanada Genichirou an artist, he's also a poet.

And a very romantic one at that.

_His blue eyes sparkled like jewels  
__Deeper than the sky, lighter than the ocean__  
Sapphire gems, colder than ice  
But hotter than a flame, it encases my heart._

_Rivals the goddesses his beauty does  
Fortunate is me to see his face ethereal_

The more the read, the deeper he blushed. He was glad that he was the only one in his bedroom, as he knew that he looked like a lovestruck maiden from a fairytale. Sanada described him like he was some long forgotten goddess, or an angel descended from the heavens, as Sanada was generous in his descriptions. No one would believe him if he would say that Sanada's a romantic at heart… but… strangely… he found himself wanting to keep this to himself.

The words touched his heart in a way he never imagined. The poems were filled with the writer's devotion to his muse, almost to the point of worship, and yet it was overflowing with sweetness and gentleness; tender and loving to whom he would keep safe and happy for the rest of his life.

He could never be able to meet Sanada's face the same way after this. But, as he found himself smiling, despite the shyness that he felt, he started to write…

-/-

Sanada was dreading to go to school that morning. He considered faking a sickness, but his pride got in the way before he imagined it.

Now he found himself sitting in his classroom, currently in the middle of a lecture. He was glad that he didn't have the same electives with Yukimura for this year, because if he saw his captain there would be no words to explain the awkwardness that would've happened between them.

Silently he looked at the blackboard, pens and notebooks untouched. On the outside he was a stoic calm, his tense posture the only indication of his internal strife. When they would finally meet, what could he say? Should he apologize? Should he pretend that he never wrote those poems about Yukimura? His mind was on the verge of a civil war, and was inattentive to the outside world at the moment. It was a good thing that the teachers didn't call on him today or he would be faced with a serious reprimand.

The class ended and Sanada was moving quickly, wanting to avoid the captain in the halls. He opened the door and was face to face with his best friend.

"Renji." He exhaled in slight relief. "This is your next class?"

But Yanagi was smiling slightly, giving him a notebook, face up. "Seiichi asked me to return your notebook to you. You need it for the next class, right?"

Sanada's heart sank. So Yukimura was avoiding him as well. Fighting the hurt that was starting to clench his chest, he took back his notes with a murmur of thanks. He was almost afraid to look at it. But that was inevitable, and he resolved to at least have the courage to face the captain's rejection.

Excusing himself, he quickly walked to his next class, which is Chemistry. It was done in the laboratory, and just as he suspected, there was a test today.

But the sensei gave them a few minutes to refresh their memories, and he opened his notebook slowly. It was brought back to him in perfect condition. Not one letter out of place. Quickly he looked at the back, and seeing his caricatures still intact, he exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding. And then he looked at the next page, and seeing Yukimura's handwriting, he started to read.

_Genichirou,_

_I'm sorry if I couldn't give this to you personally, I was called by the principal in regards to the club. But thank you for letting me borrow your notes. It helped me a lot. But I probably caused a lot of trouble for you, so let me treat you to the museum this weekend! I know that you wanted to go there for some time, but couldn't because of your responsibilities as my vice-captain. It's time for you to have a day off, and I DON'T take no for an answer, okay?_

_But seriously, thank you for everything. You're the best person I could ever have. And I'm glad that I have you with me._

_Love,  
Seiichi_

_P.S. For the record, Genichirou…_

… _I love you too. ^_^  
_

And below the note was a drawing of two stick figures, one with a cap on and one with wavy hair, their arms connected to each other.

* * *

Because I believe that, like Tezuka, Sanada is actually a closet romantic, especially when it comes to Yukimura.

Reviews and constructed criticism appreciated.

Next Pair: ShishidoOotori - Water bottle

_Mitsukai20_


End file.
